


Happy Tentacleween Laxus

by PaperFox19



Series: Tentacleween [10]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Bukkake, Exhibitionism, Halloween, Hyperinflation, M/M, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Spanking, Tentacles, Tickling, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 15:45:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5211524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On Halloween night tentacles come from the void to trick and treat various anime boys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chap 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Laxus

The blonde male wasn’t big on the whole Halloween thing, the whole guild was in full swing everyone dressed up and he was drinking at the bar. His eyes were drawn to a certain pink haired dragon slayer. Natsu was dressed as a dragon, and not what you’d think. He was wearing skin tight shorts with a fake dragon tail, a tube top with dragon wings and he was wearing body paint to give a scale feel.

He looked hot and he was dancing with Gray and Elfman, Gray was dressed as a vampire, he guessed he had vamp fangs and wearing a cape but the rest of the costume was gone leaving him in only black boxers with orange pumpkins on it. Elfman was dressed as a mummy and judging by his attire he wasn’t wearing too many clothes underneath those bandages.

Laxus twitched angrily and turned back to his drink. He was not jealous nope not one bit, even if Natsu was all happy and cute dancing with those weaklings, nope not jealous at all. Natsu came over and tapped him on the shoulder. “What do you want?” he took a shot.

“Want to dance with me?” he smiled. Laxus nearly choked, how could he deny him, he looked so happy and he was so warm. He wanted to say yes, but he let his pride answer for him.

“No thanks.” He took another drink.

“Aww come on Laxus, it’ll be fun.” He wrapped his arms around his and gently tugged on him. Laxus felt his manhood harden.

“Don’t touch me!” he pushed Natsu away and he fell to the ground. The music stopped and everyone looked towards the scene.

“Laxus what is your problem?” Gray ran over to check on Natsu. Laxus was sick of this and quickly bolted. He took the long way home hoping t clear his head and avoid any halloweeners.

Something was off, he looked behind him expecting to see someone. ‘Am I being followed?’ he looked around. All he saw was the darkness of the night. He took a another step forward and something yanked his coat off. Now he was on guard, his muscled arms sparking with lightning.

Not good enough as something swept across the ground and knocked him off his feet, in the seconds it took him to fall whatever got him removed his shoes and socks before he fell on his ass. He shot up and tried to sense something but he felt nothing. Then it happened something whipped out and hit him sending him barreling back only with one small difference his shirt had been ripped apart.

Laxus’ strong beefy pecs and rock hard abs were exposed along with his muscled back. “The hell is this?” he growled and lighting coursed around his whole body. “Come on bring it on!” Suddenly he felt something shoot down the back of his pants and take hold of his underwear and pulled up hard.

The blonde gasped as he was given a wedgie of all things. His underwear was pulled against his crotch, the clothe rubbing tightly against his balls and cock. The friction made him twitch and his cock began to get hard and push at the fabric. He hissed and struggled and whatever it was released him, but not without taking something…his pants.

Clad in only his boxers, which were being tented by his penis, Laxus was almost naked. His cheeks burned in a blush of embarrassment. ‘What is happening?’ Whatever it was it made it’s move and he felt something grip his shorts. His underwear was yanked down allowing his hard cock to spring up. “Gah!” he tried to cover his crotch.

His fat 9 inch cock was held down and his hands brushed through his neatly trimmed pubes, he was hairy but just well kept. This is what the mystery force was waiting for. Tentacles whipped out from the darkness and took hold of his wrists and forced them above his head exposing his hairy pits. Laxus tried to break free with strength but he was quickly lifted up into the air and new tentacles appeared to grab him.

It was crazy it was like they came from nowhere yet everywhere at once. His legs were spread and his cock was on display for the night. “You made a big mistake showing yourself!” lightning sparked and he tried to fry the tentacles, but it did nothing to them. “What?”

Two new tentacles appeared these ones sparking with electricity. They went up to his nipples and gave them a flick. Laxus cried out as the spark to his nips felt amazing. Pleasure ran straight to his cock and he came hard his seed launching into the air. The tentacles settled on his nips and began caressing them, the little jolts had the man moaning and shaking wildly. “Fuck quit it! Ahhhhh!”

His body shook but could not escape, his cock twitched as it began to ooze more precum, he hadn’t gotten soft and with each caress and pleasurable jolt his penis twitched. He thought he was gonna climax again but two new tentacles joined the fray one coiling around the base of his penis and another around his balls. “Shit!”

The release was staid off. His body was shifted so his ass was stuck up in the air. “What are you ahhhh!” a tentacle whipped across his ass. The tentacle began striking his rear again and again going across both cheeks for a full on spanking. This was nothing like Makarov’s spankings. Each swat stung and sent an odd sensation racing towards his cock.

His cock lurched forward twitching like mad as he was not able to cum. His ass was becoming a lovely shade of red, and his nipples had gotten perky. Laxus could not hold back his moans and they filled the air. ‘Shit what if someone sees me? What if Natsu finds me?’

The memory of pushing Natsu away came to mind. ‘No he wouldn’t come.’ His thoughts were interrupted when he felt that fat tentacle that had been spanking him slide between his ass cheeks. “Wait don’t touch that…” he got cut off as the tentacle pushed against his hole, it slipped in surprisingly easy. Laxus was so horny and aroused his insides were welcoming. The shocks racing through his body made his insides hot, but the tentacle paid no mind as it worked itself deeper and deeper until it found what it wanted the blonde’s prostate.

Laxus saw stars when the thing pressed it. His ass clenched and if not for the bonds he would have came. The tentacle let loose its own electric charge giving the dragon slayer’s sweet spot a good jolt. “Oh fuck!” his body was shaking and it was only getting worse. The tentacle began to move thrusting itself in and out of him and with each new jab to his sweet spot let out the charge.

His mind was slowly going blank, he was drooling and panting letting out pained groans as he desperately wanted to cum. The tentacles at his nips left and took turns smacking Laxus’s ass, one for the left cheek and one for the right. Laxus yelped and gasped where there should have been pain there was pleasure. Those lines were beginning to blur as his heart raced and his prick oozed and sought true release.

The man’s drool was dripping onto his pecs and his body had begun to sweat. “Please…need to cum…let me cum!” probably shouldn’t have said that as new tentacles appeared before him coming from out of the darkness they swarmed these had holes in the tips, two latched onto his perky nips which had grown quite tender from the earlier teasing and began to suck. “Ohhhhh fuck so good!”

Another tentacle encased his penis and began sucking it. Laxus’s brain shut down he couldn’t take it anymore and more was to come. Another tentacle went behind and began snaking its way into his ass, coiling around the larger one. It danced and moved round, twisting and coiling and stirring up his insides.

The tentacles smacking his ass really made those glutes jiggle they were relentless and each slap made his insides tighten which made the friction the tentacles in his ass made more intense.

Laxus panted and moaned craving release. “More let me cum, I need to cum!”

“An image appeared before Laxus’s mind Natsu, the sexy pink haired dragon slayer. In his head he was suddenly being fucked by the dragon slayer, and that sent his mind reeling. Begging Natsu for cock, taking it into his ass, having his cock stroked and teased by him. 

His cheeks got hot with humiliation. Just like that all the tentacles reacted, the two in his ass rammed his ass hard, his nipples were sucked double time as was his penis, and the tentacles at his ass spanked him faster and faster. “Ahhh ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ohhh!!!”

The tentacles binding his cock and balls let go and the release came. There was no holding back now, his cum erupted and he began humping the tentacle sucking his cock. His balls clenched and let loose and spilled it’s reserves, all the pent up releases coming out in one go.

As spurt after spurt was fired from the tip and sucked away something strange happened, the second tentacle in his ass began to shoot cum, his cum! As the tentacle sucked his semen up the other one shot it right back into his ass. His cock kept getting sucked not sparring a single drop of all his pent up releases. He had no idea how many but he was being hit all at once. His eyes glazed over and his balls continued to empty as his ass was filled.

The tentacles stopped their assault if just for a moment to let the blonde rest. His mind was still foggy, but it soon became clear his night was not over the tentacles on his nipples and cock left him as a new tentacle similar to the one probing his ass appeared in front of his face and it thrust into his mouth. Laxus was force fed lightning causing his body to restore and his cock rose back to full mast.

New shock tentacles came out and attached to his nips along his cock and even his balls, one even pressed against his taint. These tentacles let out their shocks making the lightning dragon slayer’s body sing with pleasure. He was so lost he even began sucking on the thrusting tentacle in his mouth. The one in his ass began to move and Laxus moaned as he was spit roasted.

The tentacles holding his arms and legs moved and proceeded to hold him in a hog tie position, keeping him bound like this in the air as his body was teased and zapped. He came again and again, his body regenerating from the lightning he was force fed. He had made a huge puddle of thick semen and by the time morning came the tentacles vanished he was dropped into the puddle of cum.

Poor Laxus was never the same again, he couldn’t wear shirts anymore as any cloth rubbing against his nips drove him crazy, he stopped wearing underwear to. In fact he often beat out Gray and would walk around the guild in nothing but his big coat draped across his shoulders, letting his manliness and family jewels hang out for all to see.

What’s more Laxus confessed to Natsu and soon became the boy’s bitch, taking his monster 13 inch penis in him on a daily basis. He fought it for years but he was finally where he belonged, no longer caring what people thought of him, but he told no one what happened on that night and if he never saw those damn perverted tentacles he’d be happy.

End

Happy Tentacleween (Halloween)


	2. Alt Ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Laxus 2 (Alt Ending)

The blonde male wasn’t big on the whole Halloween thing, the whole guild was in full swing everyone dressed up and he was drinking at the bar. His eyes were drawn to a certain pink haired dragon slayer. Natsu was dressed as a dragon, and not what you’d think. He was wearing skin tight shorts with a fake dragon tail, a tube top with dragon wings and he was wearing body paint to give a scale feel.

He looked hot and he was dancing with Gray and Elfman, Gray was dressed as a vampire, he guessed he had vamp fangs and wearing a cape but the rest of the costume was gone leaving him in only black boxers with orange pumpkins on it. Elfman was dressed as a mummy and judging by his attire he wasn’t wearing too many clothes underneath those bandages.

Laxus twitched angrily and turned back to his drink. He was not jealous nope not one bit, even if Natsu was all happy and cute dancing with those weaklings, nope not jealous at all. Natsu came over and tapped him on the shoulder. “What do you want?” he took a shot.

“Want to dance with me?” he smiled. Laxus nearly choked, how could he deny him, he looked so happy and he was so warm. He wanted to say yes, but he let his pride answer for him.

“No thanks.” He took another drink.

“Aww come on Laxus, it’ll be fun.” He wrapped his arms around his and gently tugged on him. Laxus felt his manhood harden.

“Don’t touch me!” he pushed Natsu away and he fell to the ground. The music stopped and everyone looked towards the scene.

“Laxus what is your problem?” Gray ran over to check on Natsu. Laxus was sick of this and quickly bolted. He took the long way home hoping t clear his head and avoid any halloweeners.

Something was off, he looked behind him expecting to see someone. ‘Am I being followed?’ he looked around. All he saw was the darkness of the night. He took a another step forward and something yanked his coat off. Now he was on guard, his muscled arms sparking with lightning.

Not good enough as something swept across the ground and knocked him off his feet, in the seconds it took him to fall whatever got him removed his shoes and socks before he fell on his ass. He shot up and tried to sense something but he felt nothing. Then it happened something whipped out and hit him sending him barreling back only with one small difference his shirt had been ripped apart.

Laxus’ strong beefy pecs and rock hard abs were exposed along with his muscled back. “The hell is this?” he growled and lighting coursed around his whole body. “Come on bring it on!” Suddenly he felt something shoot down the back of his pants and take hold of his underwear and pulled up hard.

The blonde gasped as he was given a wedgie of all things. His underwear was pulled against his crotch, the clothe rubbing tightly against his balls and cock. The friction made him twitch and his cock began to get hard and push at the fabric. He hissed and struggled and whatever it was released him, but not without taking something…his pants.

Clad in only his boxers, which were being tented by his penis, Laxus was almost naked. His cheeks burned in a blush of embarrassment. ‘What is happening?’ Whatever it was it made it’s move and he felt something grip his shorts. His underwear was yanked down allowing his hard cock to spring up. “Gah!” he tried to cover his crotch.

His fat 9 inch cock was held down and his hands brushed through his neatly trimmed pubes, he was hairy but just well kept. This is what the mystery force was waiting for. Tentacles whipped out from the darkness and took hold of his wrists and forced them above his head exposing his hairy pits. Laxus tried to break free with strength but he was quickly lifted up into the air and new tentacles appeared to grab him.

It was crazy it was like they came from nowhere yet everywhere at once. His legs were spread and his cock was on display for the night. “You made a big mistake showing yourself!” lightning sparked and he tried to fry the tentacles, but it did nothing to them. “What?”

Two new tentacles appeared these ones sparking with electricity. They went up to his nipples and gave them a flick. Laxus cried out as the spark to his nips felt amazing. Pleasure ran straight to his cock and he came hard his seed launching into the air. The tentacles settled on his nips and began caressing them, the little jolts had the man moaning and shaking wildly. “Fuck quit it! Ahhhhh!”

His body shook but could not escape, his cock twitched as it began to ooze more precum, he hadn’t gotten soft and with each caress and pleasurable jolt his penis twitched. He thought he was gonna climax again but two new tentacles joined the fray one coiling around the base of his penis and another around his balls. “Shit!”

The release was staid off. His body was shifted so his ass was stuck up in the air. “What are you ahhhh!” a tentacle whipped across his ass. The tentacle began striking his rear again and again going across both cheeks for a full on spanking. This was nothing like Makarov’s spankings. Each swat stung and sent an odd sensation racing towards his cock.

His cock lurched forward twitching like mad as he was not able to cum. His ass was becoming a lovely shade of red, and his nipples had gotten perky. Laxus could not hold back his moans and they filled the air. ‘Shit what if someone sees me? What if Natsu finds me?’

The memory of pushing Natsu away came to mind. ‘No he wouldn’t come.’ His thoughts were interrupted when he felt that fat tentacle that had been spanking him slide between his ass cheeks. “Wait don’t touch that…” he got cut off as the tentacle pushed against his hole, it slipped in surprisingly easy. Laxus was so horny and aroused his insides were welcoming. The shocks racing through his body made his insides hot, but the tentacle paid no mind as it worked itself deeper and deeper until it found what it wanted the blonde’s prostate.

Laxus saw stars when the thing pressed it. His ass clenched and if not for the bonds he would have came. The tentacle let loose its own electric charge giving the dragon slayer’s sweet spot a good jolt. “Oh fuck!” his body was shaking and it was only getting worse. The tentacle began to move thrusting itself in and out of him and with each new jab to his sweet spot let out the charge.

His mind was slowly going blank, he was drooling and panting letting out pained groans as he desperately wanted to cum. The tentacles at his nips left and took turns smacking Laxus’s ass, one for the left cheek and one for the right. Laxus yelped and gasped where there should have been pain there was pleasure. Those lines were beginning to blur as his heart raced and his prick oozed and sought true release.

The man’s drool was dripping onto his pecs and his body had begun to sweat. “Please…need to cum…let me cum!” probably shouldn’t have said that as new tentacles appeared before him coming from out of the darkness they swarmed these had holes in the tips, two latched onto his perky nips which had grown quite tender from the earlier teasing and began to suck. “Ohhhhh fuck so good!”

Another tentacle encased his penis and began sucking it. Laxus’s brain shut down he couldn’t take it anymore and more was to come. Another tentacle went behind and began snaking its way into his ass, coiling around the larger one. It danced and moved round, twisting and coiling and stirring up his insides.

The tentacles smacking his ass really made those glutes jiggle they were relentless and each slap made his insides tighten which made the friction the tentacles in his ass made more intense.

Laxus panted and moaned craving release. “More let me cum, I need to cum!”

“Laxus?” he turned towards the voice and his blurry vision cleared. It was Natsu!

That sobered up the slayer, he stood before the pinkette getting fucked by tentacles and begging for more. His cheeks got hot with humiliation. Just like that all the tentacles reacted, the two in his ass rammed his ass hard, his nipples were sucked double time as was his penis, and the tentacles at his ass spanked him faster and faster. “Ahhh ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ohhh!!!”

The tentacles binding his cock and balls let go and the release came. There was no holding back now, his cum erupted and he began humping the tentacle sucking his cock. His balls clenched and let loose and spilled it’s reserves, all the pent up releases coming out in one go.

As spurt after spurt was fired from the tip and sucked away something strange happened, the second tentacle in his ass began to shoot cum, his cum! As the tentacle sucked his semen up the other one shot it right back into his ass. His cock kept getting sucked not sparring a single drop of all his pent up releases. He had no idea how many but he was being hit all at once. His eyes glazed over and his balls continued to empty as his ass was filled.

Natsu watched as the last off his seed was sucked up and deposited. His brain was fried, his chest rising and falling as he slowly came down from his high. The tentacles vanished and let the blonde drop.

The fire dragon slayer caught the naked blonde and blushed as cum leaked out of his abused hole. “Laxus you okay?” he rubbed the male’s red rear.

“Of course not…I need more!” he kissed Natsu hungrily. Natsu froze at the kiss, and it broke quickly. He got off Natsu and down on the ground sticking his ass up. “Please…fuck me!”

“I thought you didn’t want me to touch you?”

“I was a jerk I’m sorry you can punish me later but please right now I need dick your dick inside me right now!”

“Hmm I don’t know do you really deserve this?” He removed his shorts and revealed his monster 11 inch cock. Laxus eyed it like it was his favorite thing in the whole world his ass twitched. “Prove to me you want it. Why did you push me away?”

“Because I like you and I’m…I’m not a top, and it’s humiliating to get topped by someone younger than you.” 

“More humiliating then getting fucked by tentacles?” he had a good point. He thought Natsu was gonna leave but felt Natsu slide his fat cock between his cheeks. “I won’t tell anyone about the tentacles, but if you want me then you gotta say it.”

“Natsu please make me yours.” The monster cock pushed into his cum filled hole and Laxus moaned.

“Fuck those tentacles did a great job your ass is so nice and slippery.” He covered the blonde’s back with his body, the heat of his skin licking the muscles. “Makes me wanna fuck it all night long!”

Tentacles aside best Halloween ever! Laxus howled into the night scaring the trick or treaters in the nearby town. Sparks of lightning and fire danced through the shadows giving a haunting glow. Natsu pounded Laxus’s horny body the sounds they made, were slick and wet and it was music to their ears. They could hear smell and feel so much more, being a dragon slayer made the sex extra intense.

Their musk amplified their arousal, they could feel the heat of the other and it soothed them, the sounds of each thrust in and out, cum oozing from his hole and dripping from Laxus’s dick. The sound of their hearts beating faster soon syncing up. Pants moans groans and cries of pleasure ran out and became their symphony of pleasure, only to get silenced as they kissed. Laxus’s cum was joined by Natsu’s and the blonde still craved more. 

After the hours of fucking the two cuddled together till sunrise. Natsu chuckled. “What’s so funny?”

“Just thinking next year we go couples costume.”

“Oh jeez!” his top wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed him happily.

End

Happy Halloween


End file.
